


Rôle principal

by JHYS



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHYS/pseuds/JHYS
Summary: 大概是粉头唐先生为了爱豆也成为偶像的故事（？）





	Rôle principal

**Author's Note:**

> ·并不明显的现代架空，双唱见设定  
> ·想写他们普通人的一面  
> ·伯爵第一人称注意  
> ·伯爵略病注意  
> ·肉又少又干  
> ·小学生文笔  
> ·ooc！ ooc！ ooc！ 非常重要所以加感叹号说三遍

从云巅坠入深渊。  
黑暗中，我听见了他的声音。  
它平等地赐予我悲悯，用温柔去救赎每个听见它的人。我深知自己连魂魄都是漆黑的，但心尖那最后的一点红却疯狂地悸动起来。  
我本应沉溺于黑暗之中，却被他的引力捕获，平行线此刻有了交点。  
他使我着迷。  
这突然的感情让我惊讶——只是声音，我甚至不知道他的长相，却坚信着那一定是无与伦比的圣人。它越来越深地扎根，最细微的风吹也会让玫瑰的刺扎进肉里，疼痛，但难以自扼地紧跟着他起承转合。  
我是一条鱼，他是我不可或缺的水，离开他，我会失去生命。  
我不过是一条鱼，是他诺大海洋中，许许多多的生物里，一条微不足道的鱼。  
离群索居，形单影只，却在光影阑珊的极夜中搭出关于他的幻梦，用明明灭灭的灯火照亮每一分对他的心念。即便最后是飞蛾扑火，那也是我在苍凉旅途中唯一的光和热。我愿用尽我的质量为他的天空造一颗流星——这是我拥有的所有的美丽。  
我希望能亲吻他脸颊和鬓发的不止是风，能肆意跌落在他手心的不只是雨。想见他，想看着他，想永远陪伴着他，不甘心只敢在他入眠时匿上浅海，拼着胸腔间的最后一口呼吸在滩涂上搁浅，再倾尽整片海域的温柔，对他说一声:“晚安。”  
于是我拨开丛生的荆棘。  
舍弃过往，挣脱镣铐，无人能阻挠。  
——————————  
我从地狱中归来，以相似的身份去追赶他的背影。  
他比我想象得还要美丽，那种优雅用再华丽的形容都显得俗气。初次相遇绝非偶然，我早已梦中演习了好多遍。轻易又惊喜地就发觉我们的一切竟是如此契合，仿佛就是彼此失散的另一半灵魂。日益熟悉之后我也得以一窥那些隐藏在温柔声音背后的真实与伤痕，那个高洁又贪婪的他……  
令我更加心动不已。  
我向他展露独属他一人的温柔，也见过他不曾在第三人面前流露的情感波动。也许是友达以上？我自嘲地笑了笑。不知不觉间原本几近扭曲的情感竟像是泡在温水中，变得柔软且舒展开了——占有欲是根深蒂固且无解的，但爱不是占有欲。只是朋友也好，我甘愿就这样无声地守护他一辈子。  
……这就够了。  
——————————  
再怎么认清现实，总有那么一点不切实际的希冀，或者说妄想更合适些。  
我还是和他表白了。  
纸是包不住火的，那晚的酒精让它滚起熊熊烈焰。  
我强硬地摸着他的脸不允许他转头，低喃着凑的更近，将两个人的鼻尖碰在一起。“四郎，你看我……看我的眼睛。”像塞壬的浅唱般压抑着声音迷惑他。  
他望进我眼眸正中裂开的十字星，我不知道他是否了看到火，是否看到了黑色的浊流，但我知道那他一定能看到那里映出了，他自己。  
“我的眼里有一个宇宙……”  
你是我的整个宇宙。  
“别拒绝我。”  
如果你是宇宙，那么你的一切一定是第一定律。  
它制约着我。  
他的眼睛让我想起冰川，透明而无一丝杂质，一眼以为看透了全部，实际上什么都没能看出。  
而现在，这座冰川融化了。  
他笑了，揽住了我的脖子。  
“怎么可能拒绝得了啊……”  
——引力是相互的。  
——————————  
初夜是一碰就着的干柴与烈火。  
痴缠交融间释放你中有我，我中有你的冲动与渴望，像是涨潮的海浪连绵不息，每一次都把自己更深地送进他体内。  
齿印斑驳而布，掐痕泛着浅红，生理性的泪水洇湿了睫羽。难耐的呜咽诉说欲望，剥下软糯外壳的尾音带着波澜。细细舔过他的每一寸皮肤，像是捕食者对猎物宣告主权的环节，手能触及的都是热的，舌能尝到的都是甜的，只是生怕他像糖霜一样融化。  
认真与炽烈，专注与诱惑。  
呻吟被小声的啜泣取代，食髓知味的身体却在青涩地迎合。受最原始的欲望驱使，占有欲与被占有，悸动的感觉，情潮升起带来愉悦。  
无需思考，不加控制。冰面下的暗流，来自地狱的禁忌，诱惑完全无法避免，前方的漫长不敢去想，但是，但是目前的感觉，是从来没有过的。  
因为是初次，所以才会奋不顾身的扎进去，才会有欢愉和痛苦，如同尖刀一样剐在身上。  
他身上散发出罂粟般迷人的味道，令人上瘾。  
而我早已是无可救药的瘾君子。  
——————————  
不知道为什么，他参与合作都是作为背景板一样的存在。他对此总是一笑而过，不甚在意的样子。他不知道的是，评论那个里骂的最凶最毒的，和用他的实力去怼的，都是我。这是很不符合我形象的行为，但我还是忍不住去做。  
直到前段时间的《Apocrypha》成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，直接将长久以来积累的不满全部引爆，负面评价铺天盖地而来。那天我开车去接他，他难得露出了倦态，到家时已经在副驾驶上睡着了。我心疼地摩挲过他眼底的乌青，他有多好，我再清楚不过。  
我在他唇上轻吻，他发出一声鼻音，慢慢睁开了眼。“吵醒你了吗？”他摇摇头，抬头看着我的眼睛，我们就那样注视着对方，直到他眼角嫣红，目光里带上了水汽。“先生，能抱抱我吗？”我将他揽进怀里，让他把脸埋在我的胸口，怀里的身体微微颤抖着，到底还是哭出了声。  
即使我奉他为神，他也终究是人。  
————————————  
顺理成章地，我们在车里做了。  
在掀起波浪的热潮中激起更大的水花，翻滚着沉进湖底纠缠。他本就纤细，现在更是完全被笼在我的阴影里，碰撞声，水声，与喘息声，全部挤在这一方狭小的空间升温发酵。   
大开大合是不可能的，只能循环渐进。唇齿在他的大腿根留下令人遐想的粉红，如愿听到了他猛然拔高的呻吟。那里细嫩的皮肉敏感得不行——他的脆弱总是藏匿在旁人无法触及的地方。  
他喜欢亲近缠绵的拥抱与吻，我自然会尽我所能给予他安全感与满足。契合的身体不需多少言语，贴合的肌肉堪堪能承受这样的冲击。  
他的热度是沾上一次就再也戒不掉的，每一次似曾相识又实则大相径庭的灵魂侵略与思绪深埋，我们的一切，灵与肉，都纠缠在一起。  
我亲吻着他微肿的眼睑，带着矢志不渝的爱与虔诚。  
“你是我生命故事的主角。”  
——————————  
即使再多光阴轮转，他的眼中依旧温润斑斓。我们一起淋过大雨，一起走过春夏秋冬，一起唱出所有惊涛澎湃和霓虹般的色彩。牵过他的手臂，在黑暗中拥抱。那些被窥探到的温柔证据不过是万分之一，无人的角落里有更多深情的秘密。  
那是信的开头，诗的内容，童话的结尾，是理所当然的奇迹，是月色真美。  
我感谢着最初的相遇，有他的声音世界才清晰，没有他坚定的歌声我怎能走过藉藉无名？世人不相信命运，但我早已把他安排进我的全部余生，我只想要有他的前途。三生有幸我能够陪伴他身侧，再多流言蜚语都不曾让我放弃，因为他的一切都值得我拼尽全力。  
初阳筛在眼前人的脸侧和搭在胸口的手上，左手无名指上的戒指闪着熠熠的光。闭合的眼睑颤了颤，睁开一片朦胧的琥珀色。我感到心里一片柔软，像对待最珍贵的宝藏那样轻捧着他的下巴吻了上去。   
“早安。”


End file.
